


"HEART"

by XLuLuTheCrazyX



Category: Bleach
Genre: Death, Gen, Loneliness, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLuLuTheCrazyX/pseuds/XLuLuTheCrazyX
Summary: Ulquiorra Contemplates his existence leading to his death.
Kudos: 2





	"HEART"

\----------

I felt myself slip into darkness for but a moment, How nostalgic it was..

I felt as though I once again had nothing but my eyes, But when I ceased pursuit, I found nothing in that same darkness which was quiet and desolute,

Much like myself. 

Regaining my senses, I opened those same eyes, only to be met with those of what I thought to be just another humans. 

We rise and fall time and time again, yet I did not think someone as lowly as you would obtain the upper hand. 

I did not want to believe you could. 

In the end, my strength alone got me nowhere, nowhere but that place of darkness, or so I thought.. 

As I fade away, that woman held out her arm as if it could save me. 

It's almost humoring in a way. 

I smiled ever so slightly. 


End file.
